


Fantasies

by helplessly_obsessed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Boy x boy, Gay, Gay Sex, Highschool AU, M/M, POV Marco Bott, Smut, Swim Team, Swim Team AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplessly_obsessed/pseuds/helplessly_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bott has always found Jean Kirschtein from chemistry interesting, sexy and the main focus in his wet dreams. Marco doesn't even know him well, and finds this habit to be embarrassing. But, what if these little fantasies started becoming real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

"J-Je-Jean! H-harder!" I gasp as the pale, slightly toned boy pounds into me.

"With pleasure." Jean growls into my ear.

He moves faster into me, earning a yelp of his name. I run my hands up his back and dig my nails into his skin. He hits my prostate and I moan with pleasure. Jean translates my outbursts and hammers against it. A flood of yelps leave my lips as I twist a hand into Jean's ashy, blonde hair on the top of his head.

A pool of warmth bubbles in the bottom of my stomach and a string of my semen spurts out onto Jean's torso. I feel him release into me and then pull out.  
I brush my hand down the back of his head, over the light hair, and then the darker, brown undercut. I open my coffee brown eyes and stare into Jean's stormy gray ones. I bite my lower lip as he pins my wrists above my head on the bed and hovers above me.

"Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"Marco Bott!"

I shake my head as the scene shifts to my school's chemistry lab. Mrs.Harrison stands at the front by the whiteboard with a pointed look on her old face. I blink my eyes and remove my resting chin from my palm. I tense up and stare awkwardly at my chem teacher.

She groans and rubs the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. "Did you even hear what I asked?"

I figet in my seat as the whole class's eyes dance upon me. Among the many pairs of eyes, are the stormy gray ones I just fantasized about. I gulp and clear my throat, trying not to look like such an idiot.

"No ma'am." I admit nervously.

Mrs.Harrison rolls her eyes and repeats what I didn't hear before. "What is the PH of potassium hydroxide?"

I hesitate for a second. "Um... I don't know."

"Listen next time instead of daydreaming, Mr.Bott."

"Yes ma'am."

Mrs.Harrison moves onto another student to pin some random chemistry question on. I relax my tense shoulders and tune into the lesson a bit more.

* * *

Two more boring classes roll by until lunch arrives. I happily greet it and walk to my locker to rid of my heavy textbooks.

"Hey bro. Sup?" A casual voice chides beside me.

"Hey, Connie. Boring lessons and droning teachers. The usual." I shrug to my friend.

"Hey! Same thing!" The scrawny, care free guy laughs.

I roll my eyes at his attempt to be witty. I toss my last book in and shut my locker door.

"So? How's Sasha?" I elbow Connie in the side with a smirk.

Connie's cheeks redden and he smiles, his thoughts distant as he mumbles, "Great."

I laugh and give his buzz cut head a noogie. Connie squirms out of my head lock and punches my bicep. He quickly shakes his hand and bites back a string of cuss words.

"Dude! What the hell do you eat? Fucking spinach?" Connie sputters, craddling his knuckles.

"It worked for Popeye." I joke, then flex my right arm for emphasis.

"Okay, now your bragging." Connie pouts. "I mean, look at these noddle arms."

He shakes his arms wildly. I laugh, "I am not even that buff. I think I'm pretty average. You're just weak."

Before Connie can shoot back an insult, his ginger girlfriend runs over with an annoyed scowl. Her hair is done up in a ponytail with her sideswept bangs hanging loose, like every other day. It is swinging madly from her quick pace. She loops her arm through Connie's and storms off.

Connie stumbles behind her, trying to regain his footing. "Sasha! Stop!" He begs.

"No! It's lunch! There is no time to stop while food is waiting" She yells like a drill sergeant.

I giggle -rather manly- and jog to catch up with the funny couple. We dash through the crowded halls. Sasha barks for people to move. They obey, knowing Sasha is hungry and not-so-pretty when she is. I quickly apologize to everyone we pass and run to stay up to pace with the rampaging girl.

We enter the cafeteria -which is pretty much empty, except for a few, scattered freshman and a group of guys- and run up to the serving counter. Sasha finally lets go of Connie, who is panting from the run and slighty disoriented. I help him stand and we join Sasha.

"Hey, Dorris? Can I have some extra gravy on my fries?" Sasha asks, already halfway through her order.

"Of course, hun." The kind lunch lady smiles. Her and Sasha kind of have this unspoken bond.

"Great! And I will have the chicken and dumplings with that too."  
Dorris nods and quickly gets the food onto a tray along with a water. Sasha grabs a bag of carrot sticks by the salad bar and tosses that in with the mix. She pays and rushes us to order so she can eat.

I get a plate of chicken and veggie dumplings with a water and Connie orders a chicken burger with a side of fries and gravy. We thank the lunch lady and pay. Other students are now filing into the cafeteria as we find our usual seats by the window.

I stab a dumpling with my plastic fork and listen to Connie ramble on about a new GTA game he bought. I half heartedly converse with him, praying for the others to come and save me. I want to shout, 'I don't care about the graphics', but decide against it.

Finally Eren Yeager comes to my rescue with his bestfriend -and boyfriend- Armin Arlet. I shoot Eren a thank you with my eyes as he draws Connie's attention away from me. The brunette starts talking about his own game of GTA with Connie. I wave a hello to Armin who smiles back politely. He then laces his fingers with Eren's and twirls his neat, long, blonde hair around his other finger, watching his boyfriend argue about which gun is best to use in a robbery for the game.

My eyes graze the room and fall on Jean. He sits alone, staring at his cell phone screen across the room. I twirl my fork in my hand and nibble at the dumpling as I stare at him. He wears a cute, red beanie, even though it's pretty warm outside. He slouchs in his black T-shirt and I smile as he suddenly glares at his phone.

He looks so cute when he's pissed off. I shove the dumpling into my mouth and chew. I stab another and continue to drink in Jean's every detail. His dark denim, skinny jeans. Those scruffy, black Converse he wears every day. God, I wish I could know more about this guy.

Jean glances over at me, and then takes another look. My freckled cheeks darken as I look away. Once I think he didn't notice me staring, I look back. Jean smirks cockily and gets up from his table. He walks over to me and leans against the table with an aura of sexy confidence surrounding him.

"See something you like?" He questions, his voice low and husky.

My cheeks darken even more as I nod. Jean pushes my chair back a little and sits on my lap. His long, lean legs straddle my waist. He rocks them a bit and I sigh. My hands find his bottom and squeeze. Jean gasps and wraps his fists into the fabric of my green T-shirt. I move my hands up and rest them on the small of his back. As I do this, his grip loosens on my shirt and his hands snake around to my black, undercut hair. He rolls his hips to position himself for a kiss. His lips move in closer and I gladly take them by darting my head forward. My lips part and Jean takes the opportunity to drive his wet muscle into my mouth. He grazes my tongue and we move in sync. After he slides his tongue out of my mouth, I feel his lips slipping away from mine. I take his bottom lip in between my teeth and playfully tug before letting go.

"Hey. Marco!"

"Marco!" I snap out of my fantasy and focus on the hand waving in front of my face.

I turn to face Connie, who was waving the hand. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Are you drooling?" He asks.

I subconsciously wipe at my mouth, and sure enough, there is a small string of saliva at the corner. I frown as everyone around me bursts out laughing. Mikasa, Ymir and Christa must have joined us while I was up in La La Land, because I see the three girls black, blonde and brunette hair at the far end of the table. I grumble under my breath and cut into my chicken.

As I pop the chicken into my mouth, I cast a glance over at Jean. He is eyeing the laughter over here. My blush deepens to a cherry tomato red. I advert my eyes and chew on my chicken. It's rather rubbery all of a sudden. I glare at all of my friends as I swallow.

"Shut up." I spit, but the venom isn't there. It's more of an embarrassed plea.

They calm down and continue asking me questions.

"Was it that guy you always stare at?" Christa pipes up.

Everyone falls silent as they eagerly wait for my response. I can feel my blush returning and I bow my head down so no one can see.

"Yes." I mumble.

I hear a chime of giggles and 'aw'. I look up at them helplessly and pout.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask.

Everyone shares a laugh as if it is a joke that I am even asking. Then Eren clears his throat and straightens his back. I know what is coming.

"No ma'am. I was too busy staring at my ultimate crush to know the answer." Eren mimicks my voice, pretty well.

He then proceeds to twirl his hair and bat his eyelashes as Ymir pretends to be a weirded out Jean Kirschtein across from him. I have to admit, it was really funny. I then remember it is supposed to be me during chemistry this morning. I bury my head into my hands and blush like crazy.

"Oh God." I groan. "It's that bad?"

"Well, we might have over exaggerated a little." Sasha snorts, "But it's close."

After the laughter dies down again, they prode more questions.

"Do you know his name?" Mikasa asks, her dark grey eyes calculating everything.

"Yes."

Mikasa adjusts her red scarf and stares at me. "Well?"

"Oh!" I realize that she is waiting for a name. "Jean Kirschtein."

"Pronounced like, Jsh-aun?" Christa sounds out slowly.

"Yeah. The teachers say it wrong all the time. Jean just rolls with it since he's too annoyed to correct them every day." I explain.

"Dude. You are a stalker. Like, who would even know that? The guy never talks to anyone." Connie raises an eyebrow.

"He does talk to people." I grump.

"Who?" They all ask in unison, going full out Shining twins on me.

"That blonde girl who always looks bored and is quiet."

"Annie." Ymir butts in.

"Okay. Annie. And that buff football star named Reiner and some extremely tall guy from the basketball team."

"Oh, snap! What's his name?" Armin taps his chin in thought. "Bertholdt."

"How do you know that?" Sasha asks.

Eren slings an arm around Armin's shoulders. "Because my boo is very smart."

Armin giggles as Eren places a kiss on his nose. Everyone teases them in that moment, causing Eren to stick out his tongue and pull Armin into a deep makeout. Armin blushes and grins into the sloppy kiss.

"Get a room!" Connie shouts as he tosses a fry at Eren's head.

Sasha fetches the fry and devours it before speaking. "So the loner isn't so lonely."

"Never was." Mikasa points out. She nods her head in the direction of my crush.

I look over at Jean again. This time, Reiner is sitting down across from him. Jean smirks at something the muscular blonde said and I feel my stomach drop. My eyes glare daggers at the jock and my head pulses with frustration. Why is he there? I think snarkily.

A hand falls on my back and I snap out of my glare. "Dude. Don't let the green eyed monster get to you." Connie advises. "Reiner has a girlfriend."

Something in me unknots and I relax my clenched fists. "Really? Who?"

"Right there." Ymir points to a short, scowling blonde in a grey hoodie over a cheerleadering uniform who took a seat beside Reiner.

"Annie?" I ask.

"Apparently. And since when was she on the cheer squad?" Sasha points over her shoulder at Annie's outfit.

Christa rolls her eyes. "She joined my team last year. Do you guys not notice anything?"

"Oh yeah! You're a cheerleader!" Connie states the obvious. Christa facepalms.

"Man. We need to get out more." Eren mutters.

"We three get out plenty." Ymir complains, referring to her, Christa and Mikasa. "We all are on the tennis and soccer team. Mikasa is also in swimming and female wrestling. Christa joined the cheer squad this year and I write for the school paper."

"Yeah. And I'm on the chess team, mathletes and quiz cup team." Armin smiles proudly.

"I'm captain of the swimming team." I add shyly.

"Wow. Are we the losers who aren't in anything?" Connie asks, gesturing to him, Sasha and Eren.

"I guess so." Ymir snickers.

"Hey! I can join something if I wanted to!" Eren shouts.

"Yes! Please. Join the swim team, then I can look at you-" Eren clasps a hand over Armin's mouth before things can get dirty.

Armin grins up at Eren and pecks him on the cheek. He whispers something into Eren's ear that makes him flush of color and stare at his boyfriend. Eren quickly recovers from his shock and shakes his head rapidly.

"Y-yeah. I'm joining the swim team."

I look at Armin and he shrugs, his eyes full of mischief. Damn, that boy is a devil in disguise. No wonder Eren likes him. He must be rough. I shake the image of my friends together from my misled mind.

"Then it's decided. Eren, your trying out for the swim team. Since it's nearing the second semester, they'll hold tryouts again. Right?" Mikasa announces, looking at me.

"Yeah, we are holding tryouts. The team is a little low on members and we need people." I confirm.

"Great!" Sasha blurts out. "Now back to eating!"

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! Okay, that was lame, but I mean it. I'm new to Archive of Our Own and this is my first story, so I'm pumped. Um, yeah. 
> 
> New chapters soon.


End file.
